


【黑花】秋雨

by Weakwater3000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 盗笔同人, 脑补二人初见
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weakwater3000/pseuds/Weakwater3000
Summary: 分级：普通摘要：脑补黑眼镜和解雨臣的初见说明：黑眼镜×少年解雨臣





	【黑花】秋雨

**Author's Note:**

> 一直觉得黑眼镜和小花的关系很神奇，就脑补了下两人是怎么认识的，故事发生在小花少年时，依旧一个小片段。

解雨臣第一次见到那个人，是他十五岁那年。

他记得当时盘口上交出一批新货来，工人在前院张罗着卸货。那个时候，解雨臣虽然有解家当家之名，但关于货物来往上，还是几个解家的远方老叔伯在管，他知道这几个叔伯在背后有猫腻，但年少还没有建立起威严的他只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。

他还记得，那天下了初秋的第一场雨，他孤零零的站在本家搭的戏台上，听到前院工人吆喝的声音，很近，却又忽然远了。

二爷辞世的时候，天也下着这样的雨。二爷爷是他除了解九爷和父亲之外唯一的依靠，以前他从不理解“孤独”二字的个中滋味，在二月红撒手人寰后，他才明白，这么大的一个世界，他只拥有他自己。

解雨臣抹了抹脸颊的雨水，走着台步继续开嗓，只有在唱戏时，他才觉得自己好受点，因为他是戏中的人，戏中的人，又怎么会有解雨臣的苦恼呢？

“小小年纪，唱什么不好，唱个这么悲的，我说，来个刘海砍樵听听。”

解雨臣一惊，他警惕的环顾四周，这声音陌生，不是解家人，沉稳带笑的语调也绝非雇工之类的。解雨臣环视了一圈也没有发现这突然出现的声音来自哪里，不禁握紧拳头。

“别紧张，抬头，我在上面。”

解雨臣忽的抬头，只见那屋檐边上坐着一个人，看起来挺年轻，黑衣黑发，还戴着个黑墨镜。长腿垂在檐上前后晃荡，那轻松的样子倒像是进了自家宅院般。

“偷东西的话，我劝你换一家吧，长沙解家的东西你还没有本事轻易拿走。”

解雨臣冷冷的看着他，身上的那种气势，完全不是一个十五岁孩子该有的。房檐上那家伙闻言嘿嘿的笑了起来：“果然不愧是解家少当家，二爷的徒弟。那我就这厢有礼了，道上人叫我黑瞎子，嗯——你叫我瞎子哥哥吧，我……”

“你到底是来做什么的？”

解雨臣打断了那家伙的胡言乱语，他已经做好攻击的准备，要是这家伙有什么动作的话，他正好想练练手。

“小朋友，别那么紧张嘛。瞎子哥哥就是来问你们解家借样东西。”

“前厅，找我叔伯。”解雨臣皱着眉想赶人，没想到那家伙轻盈的翻身跳下来，挡在他面前。

“不找那帮老不死的，我找你，解家当家。”

解雨臣心觉好笑，谁不知道他只是空有当家之名而已，眼前这个没皮没脸的瞎子肯定没摸清楚情况。但他也很好奇，明显这瞎子是道上的人，不知道这么偷偷摸摸的溜进来到底想要什么，于是他决定多和他聊聊。

“你借什么。”说着解雨臣瞥了一眼，发现这个不速之客也正在打量着他，他有些不自在起来。

这种不自在感，多半出于那家伙的目光是透过墨镜来观察外界的，那种不知道对方到底是否在看着自己的感觉才是最让人不安的。

“据我所知，解九爷当年经商时在蒙古收了一个东西，那个东西现在在你家的祠堂，不知解当家可否借我一……”

那黑瞎子还没说完，解雨臣便挥拳上去，被那瞎子轻松的躲过了，他又要打，手腕却被黑瞎子牢牢的制住。

“你是怎么知道那个东西的？！说！”解雨臣一听到蒙古，祠堂，便脑袋里一道惊雷炸开，那个东西算是他爷爷一直保守着的秘密，他也是在爷爷弥留之际才得知的，现在面前这个人堂而皇之的就说出这件事来，让解雨臣再也沉不住心气。

“解九爷肯定跟你说过，有一天那个东西要还到主人的手上，不过我就不留它了，等我用完后就放回来，给你们解家也算留个念想。”

那家伙语气不疾不徐，解雨臣几乎想骂出声来，但他爷爷确实告诉过他那东西总有一天会有人来拿走，不过是不是眼前这个人，着实有待考证。

解雨臣收回手瞪着他，没好气的问：“你拿什么证明你是那东西的主人？”

那瞎子居然闻言一愣，歪着头想了想然后认真道：“我自己就是证明，这样吧，你拿张我的照片烧给解九爷，让他认认，要是准了他托梦给你。”

解雨臣一肚子火气，他娘的这死瞎子看来是成心开他玩笑，一甩袖子，就准备再不奉陪。这次那瞎子没再拦他，只是在后面笑着道：“解当家，怎么个意思？”

“你自己去和我爷爷谈谈，谈好了再说。”

撂下这么句话，解雨臣便顶着细雨离开了戏台。他自有打算，也不准备叫本家的人来管这事，毕竟当年爷爷只把这事告诉了他一个人，有其他本家人搅和进来反而麻烦。走了几步身后再无动静，解雨臣微微回头，那戏台上空无一人，四周一片寂静，只有雨落的淅沥声，刚才那人像从没有出现过一般。

解家的祠堂就在进院的最后一间，那里除了初一十五，逢年过节的列行祭拜外鲜有人至。但那里却是解雨臣最常去的地方，他喜欢在安静的地方思考，况且那里还有他爷爷，爸爸，几个亲叔叔的灵位，他总觉得，这里离他们更近一些。

再往前推，解雨臣还很小的时候，他算是解家的“掌上明珠”，解九爷及其喜爱这个唇红齿白的小娃娃，还将他过继给了他最爱的儿子解连环，几个叔叔也对他疼爱有加。从将他送到二月红那里便可以看出解老爷子有意栽培他。可惜老爷子仙游后，解连环和他亲生父叔又去的早，以至于他卷入那场混乱的解家内斗，如果不是二爷爷一直支持着他，他恐怕早就被那些只图利益的远房叔伯们踢出解家。

在这种环境里，他很早就懂事了，他知道要把自己变得更强，才能接管这庞大的解氏家族，在达成这个目的之前，他得小心翼翼，如履薄冰。

有时他怀念小时候那些任性快乐的时光，甚至觉得像一场梦，反而现在的一切才更真实。解雨臣望着那些牌位前摇曳的烛火，不由得有些伤春悲秋。

外面的雨越下越大，他靠在供案边上开始犯困，夜已经深了，白日里练功的疲惫充斥着每一个细胞，不多久，他便歪着头昏昏沉沉的睡去。

早上醒来的时候，鼻子发塞，他浑身困倦的从地上爬起来，起来时发觉自己身上搭着件衣服，仔细一看，他差点没叫出声来——这衣服，不就是昨天那古怪瞎子身上那件吗？！

解雨臣一个激灵，心底暗道不妙，爬起来便来到解九爷的牌位前，在那牌位后面有一个暗格，只有他才知道打开的方式，他手有些发抖的打开机关，眼前的一幕让他万念俱灰，一屁股坐在了地上。

暗格里的东西早就不见了，只留下一张纸条，上写：解当家，东西我拿走了，用完即还。

他仿佛看到了那可恶的瞎子戏谑着的嘴脸，他感到一种无力的挫败感。

死瞎子……

他暗暗握紧了拳头。

**Author's Note:**

> emmm，还脑补了一篇黑花h文。


End file.
